This invention is in the field of modulation ignition systems for developing motive action by virtue of burning fuel mixtures in an engine, and also in engines providing dual strata ignition of such fuel mixtures.
Ignition system employing alternating current modulation of transient generated energy are not known in the prior art.
Dual strata fuel ignition utilizing conventional ignition systems in conjunction with a DC power source is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,922.
A disadvantage of such prior art dual strata ignition system resides in the need for utilizing a separate DC high voltage power source wherein such power source is coupled directly to each igniter or through a distributor to obtain an ionization potential difference and hence a DC field within a fuel ionizing chamber.
When coupled directly to the igniters through a network of diodes and resistors, the igniters may be caused to cross-fire at the wrong time in view of the fact that such network does not isolate one igniter from another.
When coupled through the distributor by connecting the DC high voltage source to the distributor rotor, the DC field resulting is divided between the distributor members and the related igniter which is attempted to be energized, thus materially reducing the electric field intensity within the ionization chamber and minimizing the effects and purpose of establishing such electric field in the first place.
Such prior art is also confused as between an electric field as provided by an active power source and an electrostatic field bearing no relationship to an electric field, and not being possible of use in any system to which any sort of wire is connected. However, it will be assumed that the prior art means to state an electric field rather than an electrostatic field as otherwise such prior art system would be inoperative.
Additionally, such prior art system suffers from the lack of appreciation of the physics involving electromagnetic fields, how such fields can operate so as to condition fuel molecules, and the basic principles as to how an uncharged fuel particle becomes charged in terms of elementary atomic structure alteration. Such lack of appreciation invariably leads to the wrong conclusions, resulting in a system which is at best far removed from the objective which the prior art attempts to achieve.
One such lack of appreciation is shown by the fact that such prior art only recognizes a requirement for a so called negative DC power source to establish a so called static field in an ionization chamber bearing the electrical igniter.
Such prior art is imbued with the belief that in order to ionize a particle, it is necessary to add to it an electric charge from the static field and to use a pointed electrode connected to the high voltage DC source. Both beliefs are incorrect. Firstly, ionization or charging of a particle of matter is obtained rather simply by removing an electron from the outer shell or ring of one of the atomic elements constituting the fuel molecule, not by adding electrons which such prior art seems to believe is the case when such particles are subjected to an electric field. It is far easier to free an electron from the outermost ring surrounding an atom thus leaving the particle in which the atom resides deficient in electrons and consequently positively charged or ionized, rather than attempt the converse. Secondly, it is neither necessary nor even desirable to use a static or DC field for such purpose.
If it is desirable to achieve ionization as well as turbulence of the mixture of fuel, as indicated by the prior art, a varying or temporal electric field would be far more advantageous.
However, even when a DC field sets up a charge upon a particle of matter, when the charged particle is moved, a current is created which in turn creates a magnetic field. This latter concept not being appreciated by the prior art, any system design based on the prior art inherently provides inferior performance in relation to the sought after objective of charge movement and acceleration.